Episode 8760 (28th October 2015)
Plot Gary tells a nervous Alya how pleased he is with Sharif's offer. Aidan and Kate put pressure on Kevin to clear the cars, annoying Sophie who can see how hard her dad is working. Ken invites Audrey round for dinner and is forced to improvise that he's invited Roy and Cathy too when a concerned Audrey asks who else will be there. Tyrone presents Hope with a lovely new doll. Mary feels in a rut and Cathy suggests she write a book about her travelling life. Aidan tries to chat up Eva but she gives him short shrift. Norris laughs at Mary's new obsession. Ken invites Roy and Cathy but has to make it for an early time so that they can attend a talk at the Weatherfield Historical Society. A driver can't deliver to Underworld past the parked cars and Kate tries to drive one away but Sophie stands in front of it, leading to a stand-off. They nearly come to blows and have to be pulled apart. Izzy and Eva quiz Alya about her wedding plans. She can no longer suppress her mounting anxiety and flees from the factory. Sophie suggests to Kevin that with his ever-increasing workload, he should sell his garage on Stanley Street and look for bigger premises locally. Gary hands his notice in at the cafe. Mary is annoyed when Rita delays her novel-writing by asking her to mind The Kabin. Yasmeen shows Alya her mother’s wedding dress, suggesting she might like to wear it at her own wedding but she refuses. Fiz is concerned that they’re spending too much money. Rita makes Audrey feel uncomfortable about the dinner and she cancels at the last minute, citing a migraine and disappointing Ken. Cathy asks Ken for help with her next art class. Yasmeen tells Alya that the secret to a successful marriage is honesty. Mary uses the pen name "Roxie Gillespie" but can't interest Rita and Norris in hearing the first chapter read aloud. Tyrone admits to Kevin that he’s in financial straits as he never got round to cancelling the Lapland trip which he can ill afford. Kevin offers to lend him some money but Tyrone insists he’ll sort out his own mess. In tears Alya tells Sinead that for her marriage to work she has to be honest with Gary and tell him the truth about her one-night stand with Jason. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Driver - Clive Cooper Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Hope's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone admits to Kevin he is in financial trouble; Alya can no longer suppress her mounting anxiety; Ken invites Audrey round for dinner; Mary decides to write an autobiography; and Aidan tries to chat Eva up. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,500,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes